


Time changes things

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec realises that time changes many things... Even his opinion on spiders.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Time changes things

Magnus smiled softly into the kiss as Alec pulled him in for another kiss and they both sighed happily. They were kissing on the couch, all nestled in at Magnus’ loft and Alec just smiled as well, placing his hand behind Magnus’ neck and he pulled his boyfriend closer, capturing his lower lip in between his and then gently sucked on it. Magnus sighed happily and allowed Alexander to take the lead of their kiss. He loved it when Alec took the lead and he just happily followed, kissing him eagerly back and the hunter grinned because he loved Magnus’ kisses. It was just a lazy weekend in, they didn’t feel like going anywhere, so there they were. Spending a lovely time inside, kissing and just cuddling for the most part of the day. It was the most simple, yet at the same time, the most perfect way to spend that sunny Saturday. 

“Mmm, Alexander,” purred Magnus and slowly climbed into Alec’s lap, pinning the other back against the couch and they both chuckled as they pulled apart, but not for long. Magnus gently cupped Alec’s face, their lips colliding together and Magnus could feel Alec’s hands roaming up and down his back, stopping down at his hips, only for him to bring them back up and cup Magnus’ face. They were soft and gentle kisses, innocent and pure. Magnus smiled and he cupped Alec’s face as well, holding him closely as he continued kissing him, his head spinning just a little bit and both of them sighed in delight as Magnus kissed Alec’s lips for one last time and then he pulled back.

Magnus pressed their foreheads together, his eyes locking with Alec’s and he just smiled as he saw that Alec was admiring his eyes. He dropped his glamour on purpose and Alec happily hummed. Magnus bit his lip, knowing just how much Alexander loved his cat eyes and he bit his lip again, his eyes flickering up a little bit and then he froze up a little bit because as he gazed up on the wall… he realised that they weren’t alone, but they had company and he took in a deep breath and glanced down at Alec’s face. It was a company that Alec definitely wouldn’t have appreciated and he then just laughed nervously.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” asked Alec and cocked his head to the side. “You’re looking kind of-”

“Mmm, nothing, nothing, darling, everything’s okay,” said Magnus and then bit his lip. Oh, it would have been a disaster if Alec looked around and saw that thing there. It wasn’t that big per Magnus’ opinion, but by Alec’s standards, it was huge. And that was why he decided that just portalling it outside through the tiniest portal ever was going to save him a lot of energy. Also, Alec wasn’t going to panic and that was all that mattered. “Just focus on me, darling, I’ll just-” he started, already snapping his fingers, but Alec suddenly realised what  _ that _ face meant.

“Oh, no,” said Alec and froze up. “It’s behind me?” asked Alec and Magnus shook his head, but didn’t have enough time to portal the little spidey out. Alec turned around and his eyes widened, Magnus biting his lip and he held in his breath. He needed to act quickly, but then the spider started moving and Alec froze up a little bit more. He could feel every of his muscles tensing up as he was sitting on top of him and Alec’s eyes were following the spider  _ very _ carefully.

“I’ll just,” said Magnus, trying to get the spider through the portal, but it was going too fast for him. It disappeared behind the corner of the living room and Magnus glanced slowly at Alec. Okay, he was going to need to relax and calm him down. Somehow he was going to have to make Alec stay in their home without wanting to burn it down since he knew that it was also occupied by a spider. Okay, it was going to be hard, but maybe if he used a spell to locate the spider, then he would be successful and just- ‘’Alexander, let’s not panic, okay? I know a great spell that will actually find the spider and-’’

‘’But that’s so much time and energy wasted,’’ suddenly said Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped to the floor.  _ He said what now?! _ Alec was afraid for the split second while he saw the spider running away, but now he just didn’t have it in him to actually care. There was a spider, no big deal… right? But it was a strange feeling for him too. He should be afraid, he should be panicking, but nope, none of that happened. He was just sitting there, completely still and calm and he just shrugged. 

‘’Um, are you sure you’re feeling okay, darling? Because there’s a spider,’’ said Magnus. ‘’In my loft,’’ he said again and Alec nodded.

‘’Indeed it is and I just don’t have the energy to care about that,’’ said Alec and Magnus just gaped at him. ‘’I know, I’m shocked myself too. It’s like… I don’t know. I can’t bring myself to actually care about the spider,’’ he said seriously and Magnus just grabbed his face, studying it. Maybe it wasn’t Alexander after all? ‘’Magnus, what are you doing?’’ asked Alec and started laughing because his boyfriend was hilarious.

‘’Checking if it’s really you, Alexander.’’

‘’Of course it’s me, don’t be ridiculous, Magnus,’’ said Alec and just rolled his eyes. ‘’It’s fine, I’m just…’’ he started, but then his voice trailed off and his eyes widened, jaw dropping and he took in a deep breath.  _ Oh, no.  _ Could it be that this was a sign that he was  _ old?!  _ That he was just too tired to be bothered about a tiny little spider. Ah, it wasn’t that tiny, but it just seemed irrelevant and- ‘’Magnus, I think I know what it is,’’ said Alec seriously and Magnus quickly nodded. Okay, yes, he was tired for anything. He was going to be there for Alec, he wasn’t-

‘’Yes, darling, what is it?’’

‘’I think this is what being old feels like,’’ said Alec and Magnus just blinked a few times and he cocked his head to the side. He… he was what now?! Magnus snorted and then started laughing. ‘’Magnus, I’m serious, this isn’t a laughing matter. I am just too tired to care about chasing one little spider. Huh, so this is what being old is,’’ said Alec seriously and shook his head. ‘’Damn, I had no idea, I-’’

‘’You’re not old,’’ said Magnus, rolling his eyes.

‘’I’m 22.’’

‘’Yes, not old,’’ said Magnus, shaking his head. ‘’If you’re old then what am I? I’m ancient, Alexander, I’m a few centuries older than you and-’’ he started and Alec shook his head. ‘’I’m right, come on. You wanna talk about old - look at me. You’re merely a pup compared to-’’ he started and Alec immediately cutely wrinkled his nose. Ugh, there it was that pup thing again… he didn’t like it. He much preferred being called a  _ kitten.  _

‘’Magnus, not the pup thing again,’’ whined Alec.

‘’Okay, yes, forgive me,’’ said Magnus and snorted. ‘’It doesn’t mean you’re old, it means you’re facing your fears and that’s super brave of you,’’ said Magnus and Alec wasn’t so sure about it. He still wanted to say that it was the age thing, but then he didn’t want to insult Magnus. 

‘’Perhaps,’’ said Alec and then smiled again, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer. ‘’You might be much older, but you wear the years well. Also age means that you’re very wise,’’ said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. ‘’You know - like Gandalf, the grey,’’ said Alec, remembering the movie that he had watched recently with Magnus and Magnus didn’t know if he should laugh or- "Do I look that old?" whispered Magnus.

‘’He was very smart and powerful. Badass,’’ said Alec and Magnus snorted

‘’Alexander,’’ said Magnus and placed his hands on top of Alec’s shoulders. In the end he just shook his head and placed his lips on top of Alec’s. ‘’I love you, never change,’’ said Magnus and continued laughing.

_ Magnus was called many things throughout the centuries, yes being compared to Gandalf, the grey… that was a new thing.  _

He decided to take it as a compliment. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's random  
> I came to such realisation yesterday as a spidey became my neighbor  
>   
> 😆😆😆😆😆


End file.
